Tales from the Galley
by Professor Authordude
Summary: Silver decides to teach Jim how to cook. Jim, for all his years living at an inn, is not culinarily inclined. What chaos will ensue in the galley?


Disclaimer- If I owned Treasure Planet, then I would be able to watch it whenever I wanted to, instead of being restricted to five in the morning while my sister is sleeping. Since I started the movie at 5:30 am, it would be inferred that I do not own it. As for Treasure Island by dear Robbie (aka Robert Louis Stevenson), if I owned that I would make Jim and Long John close like they were in Treasure Planet.  
  
A/N- I LOVE TREASURE PLANET!!! Heh, sorry, felt the urge. Seriously, that is an awesome movie!!!! And you people probably agree with me if you're reading this. Anyway, this is a slightly uncanonized fic I had the idea for when I was isolated from civilization. I know the supernova came right after Jim learned how to pilot the longboats, and the mutiny came the next morning, but this is in between the longboat piloting and the supernova.  
  
Tales from the Galley  
  
"Easy on the pepper, Jimbo. EASY! I SAID EASY, LAD!"  
  
BOOM  
  
----------------------------------  
  
You're wondering, perhaps, how I got into this mess? So am I. Memo to me: Never let Jimbo near a stove ever again.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"So, Silver, what'm I learning today?" Jim asked me this morning.  
  
"Let's see, longboat piloting, check; barnacle-removing, check; knot tying, check; you've swabbed the deck already; how'd you like to learn to cook, Jimbo?"  
  
"Sure," he pushed up his sleeves only to have them fall back down.  
  
I laughed and gave him an apron before showing him where everything was. After guiding him through a simple recipe without much difficulty, I decided to see what the lad could do by himself.  
  
"I'll be back in half an hour, Jimbo. Try not to blow anything up, would you?" I laughed heartily, not realizing in half an hour I wouldn't find it humorous in the slightest.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"So, Jimbo," I said cheerfully as I strode into the galley, "how's it-- what's all this smoke from, lad?"  
  
"Um, the sink?" came Jim's voice from somewhere around that general area.  
  
"Blimey, Jimbo, the sink doesn't have a 'smoke' setting in addition to 'hot' and 'cold'!"  
  
"Oh," That one word told me all I needed to know. "So, it's a bad thing if the sink's on fire?"  
  
"Generally," I braced myself for the answer to my next question, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," he said would-be casually, "Hang on a minute, I'll find you."  
  
Not even the smoke prepared me for the sight of Jim as he emerged from all the billowing gray clouds: he either had a third degree burn over his entire body or was completely covered in soot-- I hoped it was option two; his normally somewhat neat hair was sticking out all over the place. Jim peeled away the apron, leaving a clean spot of that shape on his front. "Bloody hell, Jimbo, what did you do?!"  
  
"Um, nothing?" he said pseudo-innocently.  
  
"And Morphy's a cat," I retorted.  
  
"Well, uh, while I was getting something from the sink, my elbow hit a bucket and it... jumped into the sink, causing it to explode and simultaneously burst into flames."  
  
"Mr. Silver, Mr. Hawkins, what's going on down here?"  
  
Somehow I didn't think that Captain Amelia would like the truth very much. I could just picture it-- "Oh, nothing, Cap'n, I was only teaching Jimbo here to cook, left him alone for half an hour, and came back to find he exploded the sink because I forgot to move the bucket of stove fluid like a right fool."  
  
"Nothing serious, Captain," Jim said before I could think of a good story, "I was filling my bucket to swab the deck when I knocked a container into the sink. It must have been stove fluid, because the sink exploded."  
  
"Didn't you swab the deck already this morning?"  
  
"Yes, but I thought it could probably use it again, ma'am."  
  
"Oh, don't fuss, you did a bang-up job earlier. It's still ludicrously clean. Are you sure you're alright, Mr. Hawkins?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, and thank you."  
  
She looked slightly surprised at the change in Jim from sullen teenager to respectful cabin boy, but hid it well. "Carry on, then."  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot, I turned to Jimbo. "Quick thinking, lad."  
  
"Somehow I figured she wouldn't react very well to the truth. Besides," he shrugged and gave a solid grin, "I got her to compliment me. Who'd've thought, eh?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
I decided not to leave Jim alone again, and supervised closely as he made Bonzabeast Stew. All went well until it was time to add the pepper. And then... well, you know what happened then.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N- Despite my sister being nasty right now, I'll give her credit for the title (which was her idea for the title of another story- I wrote this story to fit), very opening of the story, and helping me squish a bunch of Amelia's phrases into 2 sentences. Please review! 


End file.
